


Return of the Bitchboy

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Short fic requests 2020 [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary NewsAGoGo (Danger Days), Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Fun Ghoul pays a visit to the radio station
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Series: Short fic requests 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879444
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Return of the Bitchboy

“Bitchboy.”

“The esteemed NewsAGoGo.”

“What’s up? You _never_ come in to the station anymore.”

“Say that again? Couldn’t hear ya.”

“You never come visit! I’m distressed!”

“Sorry ‘bout that. I’m here now?”

“Mm. Too late. I’ve already signed your death warrant.”

“I s’pose I’ll just hafta accept my death with grace and dignity, then.”

“You’re _super_ skilled at both.”

“Hey! Shut up!”

“Nope! What’re you here for, anyways?”

“I missed ya.”

“For real?”

“Hell yeah, Newsie! Can’t I visit my oldest friend without an ulteri- altar- whatever motive?”

“See, that’s for me to ask you. It’s been so long.”

“Ah, quit giving me grief for it and give me a hug instead?” 

“Hm. What’s in it for me, Ghoulie?”

“A hug. Duh.”

“Hm. I’m amenable to that.”

“Good.”

“Love ya, Ghoulie.”

“I love you too, Newsie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
